In known explosion pressure relief devices the walls are held by a frame-work, which firmly accommodates the wall in itself and consists of profiled parts welded to each other. In the case of a pressure relief event performed by the explosion pressure relief device, the wall frequently is clogged by the escaping combustion and expansion gases as well as dusts, so that the pressure relief device cannot be used once again for preventing the exit of an explosion. Thus, safety against the exit of explosions only can be obtained by newly procuring an explosion pressure relief device. This involves considerable costs for the user.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved explosion pressure relief device.